grimmfandomcom-20200223-history
Mr. Sandman
|season = 2 |number = 15 |epnumber = 37 |prodcode = 215 |image = 215-Fly attacks Nick.gif |airdate = March 22, 2013 |viewers = 5.00 millionFriday Final TV Ratings: 'Rock Center' Adjusted Down, No Adjustment for 'Grimm' or 'Last Man Standing' |writer = Alan DiFiore |director = Norberto Barba |co-stars = Mary McDonald-Lewis as Frau Pech Other Co-stars |objects = Grimm Diaries Kanabo |images = Images |transcript = Transcript |literary = The Sand Man |previous = |next = |2013 = X }} " }}" is the fifteenth episode of Season 2 of Grimm and the thirty-seventh episode overall. It first aired on March 22, 2013 on NBC. Press Release NICK MUST FACE A NEW WESEN THAT LEAVES HIS VICTIMS BLIND -- When a mysterious case of sudden blindness causes a woman's death, Nick (David Giuntoli) and Hank (Russell Hornsby) come across a disturbing Wesen that feeds off its victim's tears. Meanwhile, Adalind (Claire Coffee) contemplates the significance of her new situation, while Juliette (Bitsie Tulloch) continues to work with Rosalee (Bree Turner) in an effort to fix her memory. Silas Weir Mitchell, Sasha Roiz and Reggie Lee also star. Synopsis Andre sits in his car and takes a few pills before heading into a building. Once inside, he heads to a room where a support group is meeting. Andre finds a seat and listens to Molly Fisk speak, as he stares at the tears rolling down her face. Andre is asked if he wants to speak and he talks about his wife, who he says died of bone cancer. After the meeting, Andre and Molly talk. After a few minutes, Molly says she has to get going. Andre offers to give her a ride home even though they just met, but because Molly thinks he will have trouble sleeping because he misses his wife, she says she wouldn't mind talking longer. Juliette arrives home and begins to make dinner. She hears a noise and looks around the house asking who is there. She turns around as a ghostly mist briefly appears before disappearing. Andre and Molly go to Molly's house to talk. Molly says she doesn't want to cry, but Andre says that's exactly what he wants her to do, which confuses her. He blows a red powder into her eyes. She is immediately in pain and asks what he did to her as she stumbles around her house. Andre watches her stumble around the house for a few seconds as tears stream down her face. She says she can't see anything and Andre says that's what he wants to hear. He grabs her, woges into a fly-like Wesen, and uses his long tongue to suck up the tears on her face. Once he's done, he leaves as Molly screams for help. She crawls around the floor and uses a shelf to pull herself up, but she accidentally pulls it down on top of her, which crushes and kills her. At Monroe's home, Nick, Hank, Rosalee, and Monroe are having dinner. Nick tells them that Captain Renard is a Hexenbiest, but Rosalee says because he is male, he is technically a Zauberbiest. Rosalee and Monroe agree that it is odd that he is part Hexenbiest and has Royal blood. Monroe suggests that Nick and Hank find out who his parents are, and Rosalee says that if one of them is Royal and the other is a Hexenbiest, then the Captain wouldn't be fully accepted as a member of the Royal family. Rosalee says that is why he is probably so interested in Nick, and Hanks says he probably gave the key back because he wants Nick on his side. The next morning, Hank and Nick meet Wu at Molly's house after her body was discovered. Nick looks around the house and finds two teacups, one with lipstick, and he hopes they can get prints off the other one. He finds Molly's cell phone with a reminder about the grief support meeting the night before. The bookshelf is lifted off Molly and Nick notices her eyes are really red and that she has bruising on her wrists as if she was held tight. Nick and Hank head to the location of the grief support meeting to try to get more info. When they get there, they talk to Joe Silva, who moderated the meeting the night before. Joe says that after the meeting, Molly was speaking with Andre, who was a new member. Joe tells them that he thinks they left together and that Andre had either an Australian or South African accent. Nick gets a call from the M.E., who says they have something for them regarding Molly. In Vienna, an older woman, Frau Pech, knocks on Adalind's hotel room door and Adalind lets her in, saying she has heard so much about her, and Frau Pech says the same about Adalind. They sit down and Adalind pours tea for her. Frau Pech says that she knew her mother well and it was a great loss for all of them. Frau Pech mentions what the Grimm did to Adalind, surprising Adalind that she knew. Frau Pech says she knew before Adalind opened the door and then woges into a Hexenbiest. Frau Pech says she senses something else and Adalind says she is pregnant and that the father is either Sean or Eric Renard. Frau Pech asks if she knows how much the baby could be worth because it has Royal blood, and Adalind says she was hoping Frau Pech could help her with that. Frau Pech says it would be her honor. Back in Portland, Andre takes more pills as he is in pain and holds his head. He goes inside a building where another grief support group is meeting. Nick and Hank meet with Harper, who tells them that it appears Molly became blind before she died. Nick and Hank look at Molly's eyes and say it looks like she has sand in them. Harper shows them the "sand" under the microscope, revealing a parasitic infection. Elsewhere in Portland, Andre is at the house of his newest victim, Kelly, drinking her tears, when there is a knock at the door. It is Kelly's sister, Casey, at the door, who looks in and sees Andre by her sister. As Kelly uses her house key to get in, Andre exits out a back door. Casey checks on Kelly, who says she can't see, and then goes after Andre, but she is too late because he is already driving away. At the precinct, Nick and Hank are making calls trying to get more info on Molly because the nematodes in her eyes are similar to ones carried by black flies in Africa. Nick is able to confirm that Molly has not been to Africa before, and Hank says the CDC says there are no known cases of the infection because the flies who carry the parasites don't live in the states. Hank gets a call informing him of the attack on Kelly, so he and Nick go to meet with her. Juliette goes to the spice shop and asks Rosalee what she gave her. Rosalee asks what the problem is and Juliette asks if there are any side effects. Juliette tells her about the ghostly things she has been seeing and hearing, and Rosalee asks Juliette if she would like her to come to her house to have a look around. Nick, Hank, and Wu talk with Casey about what she saw. She tells them that after she checked on her sister, she saw a car drive away and describes its appearance. She tells them that Kelly had been at a grief support group earlier in the day and then asks if she can go to the hospital to be with her sister. Nick, Hank, and Wu go inside to look around. They say it's a similar situation to the first victim, but they don't know why the suspect is blinding his victims since he isn't sexually assaulting them or taking anything obvious besides their sight. Juliette and Rosalee arrive at Juliette's house, and Juliette tells her about the abyss that she had seen. Juliette tells Rosalee more about the things she has been seeing and hearing. Juliette suddenly starts hearing a noise and a ghostly mist appears near Rosalee before speeding upstairs. Juliette rushes after it with Rosalee following. Juliette finds it in her bedroom and it disappears as Rosalee enters. Juliette asks Rosalee if she saw it and she says no. Juliette says she is losing her mind, and Rosalee runs up to her and tells her she is not losing her mind. Renard wakes up in the middle of the night to find a woman next to him in bed. When she rolls over, he sees it is Juliette. He asks what she is doing here and she says that he wanted her there. Renard says she has to leave and Juliette suddenly changes into an old hag, causing Renard to yell out. The next day, Nick and Monroe are in the trailer when they hear a car drive up outside. Nick pulls his gun out and looks out the window. He puts it away once he realizes it's just Hank who brought coffee for everyone. Monroe finds an entry on a Jinnamuru Xunte and reads it to Nick and Hank. The entry says they blind their victims and feed off their tears like an opium addict. The entry also says that when the brain is removed from the Jinnamuru Xunte, it is filled with vile red worms. Jinnamuru Xunte often return to their victim's families as there are often tears readily available. Harper calls Nick and tells him that because Kelly is still alive, the worms in her eyes are growing bigger by the second. Nick and Hank go to the hospital to talk to Kelly, but Casey informs them she is asleep after the doctor gave her something to help after a night of pain. As they're talking, Kelly wakes up calling for Casey, saying her eyes sting. She starts panicking and removes the bloody bandages over her eyes, revealing worms crawling in and on her eyes. As the doctors try to get things under control, Hank gets a call saying Andre's car was found at a local high school. Nick and Hank arrive to the scene where Wu and two other officers are waiting. Wu says no one has come to the car since they arrived and that there is a grief support meeting in the first floor of the school. Hank gives the two extra officers orders and he, Nick, and Wu watch as everyone comes out of the building as the meeting ends. They spot Andre, who sees them and runs back inside. Wu goes up one flight of stairs to try to cut Andre off while Nick and Hank follow him up another flight. All three get to the next floor only to lose track of Andre, so they begin searching the building and split up to cover different floors. Nick finds Andre speedily moving around a room trying to open windows. He picks up a chair to try to break a window, but Nick points his gun at him and tells him to stop. Right before Nick puts handcuffs on him, Andre turns around, woges, and blows parasites into Nick's eyes. As Nick stumbles around in pain and shock, Andre breaks a window and jumps out. Hank and Wu come in and Hank helps hold Nick up while Wu calls for backup and goes to chase after Andre. Nick tells Hank to call Monroe because a hospital won't help. Andre steals a car and speeds off. While Nick and Hank head to the spice shop, Rosalee looks through a book to try to figure out what to do for Nick. She finds out the worms have barbs which hook into the eyes, making them impossible to wash out. Nick and Hank arrive and they lay Nick down in the back room. Rosalee reads they need to keep Nick's eyes open because light slows them down. Rosalee and Monroe set up a lamp for Nick to stare at. After doing so, Hank and Monroe talk off to the side while Rosalee looks through the book. She quietly says, "Oh my God," and despite Nick being in the next room and Rosalee softly saying it, Nick hears her. She calls Hank and Monroe to the room. Rosalee says there is a cure, but they need the eye of the Jinnamuru Xunte to make a vaccine because the eye has the antibodies that only the host carries, which helps the host not go blind. Rosalee says they have to scoop out the eye while the Jinnamuru Xunte is alive and in full woge. At her home, Casey starts cleaning up the mess made in Kelly's struggle. She picks up a picture and starts crying. Unknown to her, Andre stands at the top of the stairs and woges. Nick is sitting around while Rosalee and Monroe work on making what they can of the cure. Nick is able to hear all the noises in and around the shop no matter how loud they are. Hank gets a call telling him they found the car Andre stole abandoned. Despite being in a different room, Nick hears the call and figures out that Andre is going after Casey. Casey is sitting at a table crying, when she hears a noise. She looks up the stairs, and when she turns around, Andre attacks her. She fights back and keeps a hand over her eyes while Andre tries to blow the parasites at her. Nick, Hank, Monroe, and Rosalee arrive at the house. Hank tells Nick to stay in the car with Rosalee and has Monroe cover the back door. Nick can hear Casey screaming and gets out of the car. Andre is just about to blow parasites into Casey's eyes when Hank knocks. Hank breaks the door in when he hears Casey cry for help. He tells her to stay put and heads to the open backdoor looking for Monroe. Rosalee guides Nick into the house and Nick listens for Andre. He hears him and heads upstairs. Hank finds Monroe and asks him if he saw Andre come out the back door and Monroe says no. Inside, Nick hears buzzing in the attic and tells Rosalee to get Hank. As she is going to the door, Casey jumps out with a knife and Rosalee tells her she is with the police. Nick feels his way around the attic. Andre sees him, woges, and attacks. They fight for awhile, with Nick having to rely heavily on his hearing. He eventually gets his legs around Andre's neck and makes him pass out as Monroe, Hank, and Rosalee arrive. Despite being grossed out, Monroe scoops out one of Andre's eyes. He puts it in the jar of what Rosalee brought and she mixes it all together to make a paste. She spreads some on fabric and raps it around Nick's head. Andre tries to escape, but he falls down the stairs. Once he stands up, Casey stabs him and kills him. Juliette is relaxing at home when she hears a noise and sees the ghostly mist again. This time, a ghostly Nick appears briefly before disappearing. In the woods, Nick and Monroe test out Nick's newly heightened hearing. He stands around blindfolded with his kanabo while Monroe throws fruits around him. Nick manages to hit them all without missing. Guest Stars Wesen *Blutbad *Fuchsbau *Half-Zauberbiest *Hexenbiest *Jinnamuru Xunte Videos Select Scene Production Notes *The episode quote image includes a statue of the Virgin Mary crying. *Guest stars were introduced with the term "Starring" rather than "Guest Starring." *The medical examiner is not referred to or addressed by name. Continuity *Juliette Silverton continues to sense a presence in her home. *Rosalee states that male Hexenbiests are technically called Zauberbiests. *The identity of the father of Adalind's baby becomes less clear as she implies it could be either Sean's or Eric's. *Nick gains a new skill of enhanced hearing. Trivia *The song " " by can be heard playing twice before the episode title card. The song " " by can also be heard playing in Andre's car before he enters the second grief counseling meeting where Kelly was. *Andre's car was likely a 1959 . *When Nick is attacked and blinded, he is at Santa Lucia High School, named after the Catholic Saint, St. Lucie, who is the patron Saint of the blind. *This is the only episode that NBC didn't release any promotional photos for. References fa:فصل2:_قسمت_15